Confessions of Fangirls and Boys
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to let Optimus know that his voice is amazing? Are you such a big fangirl or boy of a certain Transformer that there is just something you HAVE to tell them? Well here's your chance! Send in your confessions to all of the Transformers and see how they respond! Let your inner fangirl or boy loose! -more details inside-
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wanted to let Optimus Prime know how much you love his voice?

Have you ever wanted to tell Starscream that his high-heels are just fabulous?

Have you ever wanted to tell Bumblebee that he is just the cutest freaking thing _ever_?

Well here's your chance!

Hello! As many of you know, my name is ratchetsfangirl and I am a self-proclaimed transformers fangirl. I believe that all should embrace their inner fanboy or girl and I've decided to make a fic that will help us all do that! It's a chance to let your inner fangirl or boy loose, and to let the _entire_ world know that yes. You are obsessed. And you are proud.

For each chapter I am going to be talking to one of the transformers, whether it be a Decepticon or an Autobot. What I need YOU to do is send in your confessions to that certain transformer! Anything you want to tell them you can! Whether it be something you admire about them or something about them that you absolutely LOVE! Let them know! Spread the love!

You send in your confessions, and I'll relay them back to that transformer! He or she will respond to your utter fangirl/boying and answer any questions that you might have!

My fellow Fangirls and Fanboys, it is time to unite! Let's show the world how crazy we really are, and how proud we are of it!

* * *

Some ground rules- Let's keep it at the T rating okay? Nothing more than that please!

And try to refrain yourself from writing an entire novel in the review box . It doesn't have to be short, but don't go overboard!

If you want to remain anonymous please say so in your review, or PM me!

This is going to be in the Transformers Prime universe. If I have time I might go into Bayverse, but for now, let's just stick here.

YOU MAY PM ME YOUR CONFESSIONS!

* * *

First up! None other than the big man himself! Optimus Prime! Is there anything you'd like to tell him? C'mon now let the fangirling and fanboying begin!

-ratchetsfangirl


	2. Confessions for Optimus

My lovely and gorgeous readers, I thank you so much for those confessions! I've received some funny ones, and some that are emotional and touching. And I love each and every one! It's time to let Optimus know what you think of him! And as a note, this will be written in an interview format. I will be going by the name "Fangirl", because let's face it folks, that's what I am! Let that fangirling and boying begin!

Disclaimer- In every fangirl and boy's heart, we believe that we own transformers. However, we do not in real life. :(

Note- All of the confessions are in italics.

* * *

Fangirl: OMIGOD! OMIGOD! Optimus! How are you?!

Optimus: I am fine, thank you.

Fangirl: I am just SO happy you took the time to be with us today! You know what's going to happen right? I have collected some confessions from some of your biggest fans, some things that people would just love to tell you. Are you ready?

Optimus: Yes, I look forward to hearing them.

Fangirl: Awwww! Look at you being all proper and stuff! And here we go! This first confession is from a young woman by the name of TheChippedCup. And this is what she says:

_First off, to Optimus, I want to say...I've always wanted to stand next to you. To just stand there, kind of measuring myself up to you. I know you look like a giant in the movies and in the cartoons, but I want to see for myself exactly how big you are. I want to feel that rumbling noise you make when you talk, and listen to one of those inspiring speeches you say. I've always wanted to ride in your cab and watch you fight Megatron himself! You're just so awesome and brave and noble, and I love how you'll do anything for your team, your friends, and the Earth. I am a Transformers fanatic, and I'm proud of it._

Optimus: I am humbled by your praise. It is true that I would do anything for my friends, and that is a lesson that I have always tried to pass on to those I meet. However, protecting the earth is my one true goal. I have failed to protect Cybertron, and I am determined not to let that happen with earth. But I thank you, TheChippedCup, for your praise. I hope that I live up to your expectations.

Fangirl: Oh c'mon Optimus! You live up to everyone's expectations. You're doing an awesome job protecting the earth! But you didn't talk about her first couple of sentences. You know, about how she wanted to stand next to you and see how big you were.

Optimus: I do not know what to say about her standing next to me. I am fairly certain that I would make her seem quite short in comparison.

Fangirl: Yeah, you probably would! Thanks TheChippedCup for your confession! And now we have a anonymous person who calls themself Starscreamfan. And this is what Starscreamfan has to say:

_I always wanted to tell Optimus Prime that you are so totally the best incarnation of Optimus ever! You 1) never died and 2) are so cool! You're the best Prime EVER! I might be a HUGE __Über__ fan of Starscream but you rank number two in my list of favorite Transformers Prime characters!_

Optimus: Unfortunately, I fail to see what you admire in Starscream. But I do thank you for your praise. It is true that I haven't died yet, and I hope to continue that for as long as possible.

Fangirl: So do us! What would we do without our Optimus? Thank you Starscreamfan for your confession! Next up on the list we have an anonymous woman named Optimus's girl. Let's take a look at what she has to say shall we?

_OMP! There is so much that I just LOVE about him besides his voice. That body of his is HOT! He has been having a HOT body from G1 to Prime! *sighs* He is a AWESOME Leader of the Autobots! I JUST LOVE HIS VOICE! *screams/faints* I have a toy version of Optimus from Transformers Prime. I have LOVED Optimus from the beginning! OMP! He is so darn HOT! He has AWESOME fighting skills in battle!_

Well…somebody is a fan! What do you have to say to _that_ type of praise Optimus? And just for the record, I think OMP stands for "Oh My Primus". Just throwing that out there.

Optimus: I - do not know how to respond to that. I am glad you think my frame is….attractive. And apparently so is my voice. At the very least I am glad I am worthy of your love.

Fangirl: Well. you handled that like a pro! You get these types of girls often?

Optimus: More often than I would care to say.

Fangirl: She also mentioned that she has a toy version of you! That's kind of cool!

Optimus: I find it vaguely unsettling.

Fangirl: Yeah, well, that's fangirls for you. We're kind of just unsettling as a whole. Now we have a man named TimeLordBud. And this is what TimeLordBud has to say.

_Dear Optimus, Thank you for taking over as a surrogate father to this wretch when his dad left in '84. Thanks to you, I learned how to do the right things in life._

Optimus: Thank you, but I am confused. Who is "this wretch"?

Fangirl: That's what I wondered too. So I asked him privately, and this is what I got in response.

_The wretch was me. I was 10 when my dad left us, everything got crazy and my world instantly changed. The only thing I could count on then was sitting in front of the TV and watching Transformers. No matter what happened, no matter what hell was thrown at me. I knew I could always count on Optimus and the Autobots to take me away from it for 30 minutes out of the day. So for me Optimus was a role model and his lessons are what I carried that with me through life. From high school to two tours in the Navy and eventually starting my own family. I am retired from the military but I am still married to my wife of over 15 years, (My dad barely lasted 10 years by the way.) And I have two kids, both of who love transformers, and my eldest daughter even dyes her hair red and blue! You find friends wherever you can find them and I'm thankful I had that Prime in my life._

Now Optimus, isn't that the greatest thing you've ever heard? You are his role model, and you helped this man get out of a rough portion of his life! And just to let you all know, TimeLordBud gave me permission to share this story with you all.

Optimus: That truly was inspiring. It's disheartening to hear that your father left you at such a young age, but I am proud that you didn't follow in his example. Your two children and wife I'm sure are extremely thankful. People like you are the reason I am fighting to keep this world safe. Such ones are also the reason I act the way I do. I try to set a good example for others.

Fangirl: And you are certainly doing that!

Optimus: Thank you. And what this man said about finding friends wherever, that is completely true! Even in the midst of war, I have found good people, good friends, and ones that I myself can look up to. I am glad that I was able to help TimeLordBud through a rough time in his life, just as others have helped me. I hope that he keeps on living a good life, and I wish nothing but the best for him.

Fangirl: Me too! 'Snif. You know, I was going to fangirl about your voice right about now, but in the light of that last confession, it would just seem shallow! Thank you TimeLordBud for that inspiring confession! I think I can speak for the entire Transformers fandom when I say "Love you much!" And now we have FireRose Prime with her confession. Let's have a look shall we?

_I'd like to say you are flippin amazing. Your voice and your ever calm presence are just so inspirational. Even when things go wrong, you're always there to make it right again. You are perfect, and it's your quirks and mistakes that make you that way. I'd also like to say thank you. Thank you for just being you. You've done more for me than you could ever realize. You have saved me from falling into the darkness. And for all the things you do you never expect anything in return. But you deserve it. I love ya! You are adorable when you aren't trying. *hugs* Well Allons-y!_

Optimus: This young woman gives me more praise than is due.

Fangirl: Don't you DARE say that! You are amazing!

Optimus: Well thank you. And to FireRose Prime, I'm glad you think so. I don't know how I saved you from falling into the darkness but I'm glad I did. And another thing, I'm **glad** that you realized that I do make mistakes. I'm not perfect, but I am honored that you believe me to be pretty close.

Fangirl: Your modesty is just too much, really! We all LOVE YOU! And thank you FireRose Prime for that amazing confession! Next up we have a anon named Nova Breaker. And here we go!

_Well, I must say that you are awesome. Seriously. You're so calm and collected and no matter what you'll be there. To me, and to numerous other fans, you are a sort-of - how can I say this... father figure. I probably sounded weird when I said that but I mean it. You really are. Thanks a lot for that._

Wow Optimus! It seems that a lot of people see you as a father figure! What do you have to say to that?

Optimus: Honestly I'm honored. If I could I would be blushing!

Fangirl: Omigod did he just make a joke there…?

Optimus: But seriously, that is what I was going for. I do my best to be a role model for everyone, and to try to be someone others are proud of. And you didn't sound weird at all; in fact, you made my day.

Fangirl: Thank you Nova Breaker for that stunning confession! And here we have ThreeInOne. This is what ThreeInOne has to say!

_Optimus Prime, I think you are so sexy and you remind me of Peter Cullen. But why do you have to die so fragging much? Just a thought. And I have another question: are you in love with Arcee? Are you jealous of Starscream stealing your woman? Or Cliffjumper? Or Tailgate? Do you have a secret crush on Megatron? Tell me!_

Well Optimus! It appears you've been put on the spot! Anything to say?

Optimus: Well, I'm doing my best to try not to die. And I am NOT in a relationship with my second in command. Neither is Starscream, Cliffjumper, or Tailgate.

Fangirl: Are you absolutely sure about that? Can you say without any hint of doubt that Arcee was never in any relationship with either of the three mechs?

Optimus: Well I-"

Fangirl: That's all the clarification we need. Get to shipping you guys!

Optimus: What?

Fangirl: Just ignore that last bit. And what about you being in a relationship with Megatron? Anything to say to that?

Optimus: Never. I once saw Megatron as a brother but that was a long time ago. And never anything romantic.

Fangirl: I'll take your word for it. Thank you ThreeInOne for that enlightening confession! Next up to bat we have Ahensiek! And this is what Ahensiek has to say to you!

_What I have to say is he rocks and should be smiling with pride and not be so darn serious all the time. You only live once. Other than that Optimus Prime is the bomb and is making his fellow Cybertronians proud. A little cheesy I know, but it's what I love about the Autobot leader._

You know, she has a point. You are pretty serious. You're doing such a great job! Why aren't you happier?

Optimus: Inside I truly am happy. However, the stress of it all brings me down sometimes. I get concerned about how I am going to protect my team, and what would happen to the earth if I wasn't here.

Fangirl: You know, I can understand that. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and that must be a heavy burden to carry. But I think Ahensiek speaks for all when she says "You're the bomb!" Thank you Ahensiek! Next up we have dragonrobotgirl who asks:

_What is your favorite movie? (If you have any.) And what is it like being the Autobot's __Leader? _

Well, that wasn't really a confession. But heck Optimus! Could you answer it anyway?

Optimus: I do not watch any human movies. But I can answer the second question. Being the Autobot's leader is difficult, but rewarding. There are times when I do not know if I will be able to do it, but I always manage to pull through. They aren't so much a team as they are my family.

Fangirl: Awwww! I think you just melted every fangirl/boy heart that's reading this! Thank you dragonrobotgirl! And now we have Ravenspark who confesses:

_Honestly, I wish you were my big brother. I don't have one, but I wish I did, and if I could choose, you would be my only choice. You're amazing, and that goes without saying. I do hope one day soon you get to win the war and return home to Cybertron. You deserve nothing less._

Yeah, there defiantly is a pattern in these confessions! Everybody sees you as someone to look up to, like a father or an older brother.

Optimus: And as I said before, I am honored. And I do appreciate how Ravenspark wishes I could win the war and go home soon. That is what I wish for as well.

Fangirl: Awww. You want to leave us so soon?

Optimus: Not in that sense! I just wish to see my planet again.

Fangirl: I can understand that! But if you do, you have to be sure to come back and visit us from time to time! Thanks a bunch Ravenspark! And here we have a anon named Guest. And this is what Guest had to say:

_I love Optimus's hips. Please don't say that I'm weird because all I am is crazy but in a good way! Most of all I love Optimus's soft, gentle optics. They make me happy._

Oh Guest! You're not weird! Everybody loves Optimus's hips! I mean, just look at them they're fantastic!

Optimus: Thank you…I suppose. I'm glad my eyes make you….happy.

Fangirl: Well they really do! Thank you guest! And now we have Starcee138. Let's take a look at what they had to confess!

_Optimus, I just want to say that you're like a father figure. I've gotten so much life advice from you, it's crazy. You're so strong, kind, and compassionate, I'm sure if the Decepticons see what you are really like off the battlefield, they'd defect in a second. I look up to you and constantly think "What would Optimus do?" if I'm in a tough spot in life. No matter what you do, you do it for the good of your team. It take comfort that you are protecting our planet, even though it isn't your own, and no matter what other people say, YOU ARE WELCOME HERE! I would give up anything to meet you and the Autobots. If you ever need help from the human side of things, just send word and millions of faithful transformers fans will be at your beck and call. I adore you, and I'm not ashamed of that. My friends worship Katy Perry and Ke$ha, but my role model is the great Optimus Prime!  
_

And this, Optimus, is the perfect example of a fangirl! And it's true! If you ever need help, you have an ever loyal fangirl and boy army. NO CON CAN MATCH UP TO THAT!

Optimus: Well I thank you for your offer of help. However, I do not think you all would do so well on the battlefield with Megatron.

Fangirl: Has Megatron ever encountered fangirls or boys? No. He wouldn't last a half-hour in front of our un-yielding fury!

Optimus: Anyway. I thank you Starcee138 for your praise. I am glad you look to me as a father figure, and I hope I am serving as a proper role model for you. I am doing my best to protect your planet and people like you drive me to do so. The knowledge that, at least to you, I am welcome on your planet is strengthening. Thank you.

Fangirl: Yes, thank you Starcee138! And now we have Indigo Ninja who asked-

_I just want to know if like, Optimus likes Arcee (take a look at the episode 'Scrapheap'). I'm also wondering if before the war how close the relationship between Orion and Megatronus was._

Indigo Ninja does have a point! In "Scrapheap" Arcee put her servo on yours! Anything to say to that?

Optimus: Arcee and I have talked about this before. We are nothing more than friends.

Fangirl: Ouch. You got friendzoned didn't you?

Optimus: What?

Fangirl: Oh nothing!

Optimus: And Megatronus and I were friends a long time ago. Nothing more.

Fangirl: Thank you Indigo Ninja! And now we have an anon named Anonymous BW FG! And what she has to say is:

_DUDE! You are the most epic Optimus Prime EVER! If G1 Prime had been as awesome as you, G1 would have been a whole LOT cooler than it is! Having mentioned that, in the series, your descendent uses the expression, "That's just Prime." What's your thoughts on that? You remind me a lot of my dad, and I just want to give you a hug. /hugs/ [I'm a green-eyed blonde, just so you know. :)] _

Again with the whole "Dad" thing! Anyway Optimus, what do you have to say about that expression? And the hug?

Optimus: It's very….clever. And however nice it may be, I don't think Anonymous BW FG is tall enough to hug me.

Fangirl: That's probably true! Thanks Anonymous BW FG ! Now our last confession isn't really a confession at all but we're going to share it anyway! It's from an anon named Login who asks:

_If you were ever informed of it, did you ask Agent Fowler who was out of uniform? You know, the "put on some pants!" thing._

Optimus: As a matter of fact, I was informed about that little outburst. Unfourtunatly for Login, I chose not to ask who was out of uniform.

Fangirl: Why not?

Optimus: I am not sure I would want to know the answer.

Fangirl: Fair enough! Well Optimus, that just about wraps it up! Any last words?

Optimus: Coming here has actually been more encouraging than I had imagined. I didn't realize I was looked up to by so many people, and that gives me courage to go on. I thank each and every one of you.

Fangirl: Aww Optimus. You're so sweet! On behalf of the entire transformers fandom-We love you! Thank you for spending time with us today!

* * *

Well that's it for Optimus! I hope you all liked it! Optimus is so serious…it was hard to make this one funny.

But BUMBLEBEE is next! He should be a lot more fun! So send in your confessions for him! Do you absolutely love the fact that he has wings? Do you wish he could be your younger brother? Tell him so!

Bumblebee wants to hear from you, and so do I! Peace out!


	3. Confessions for Bumblebee

There certainly is a lot of Bumblebee love out there! Let's how him just how much! Thank you all for your wonderful confessions! Fangirls and boys unite!

Disclaimer- One day, the Transfans will own the Transformers. Today is not that day.

* * *

Fangirl: Hello everyone! Today I am here with one possibly one of the CUTEST transformers ever, BUMBLEBEE! I'm so freaking excited! Now everyone knows Bumblebee can't talk, so today we have a special guest, Raf! Raf is going to translate for us, but when he's talking, it's going to appear as Bumblebee's name. Thanks again Raf!

Rafael: No problem.

Fangirl: So how are you doing today Bee? Do you mind if I call you Bee? It's just so adorable!

Bumblebee: I'm doing great thank you! And it's no problem if you call me Bee, all of my friends do!

Fangirl: Awesome! And now let's get started shall we? Our first confession is from dragonrobotgirl, and she says:

_You're so cute. It makes me sad that you can't talk, but the beeping noises and stuff makes you even cuter! Bumblebee and Arcee are my favorite pairing! *blushes* As you can tell I'm a Bumblebee fangirl._

Do you have anything to say to that Bee?

Bumblebee: Me and Arcee? No way! I think of her as more of a sister than anything else! And it makes me sad that I can't talk sometimes too…but I have awesome friends like Raf to help me!

Fangirl: You know Bee, your beeping noises are really cute! I'll bet we'll get a lot of confessions that have something to do with that! Thank you dragonrobotgirl! Next up we have Indigo Ninja who says:

_I have been wondering what it's like to not be able to speak human English. How do you cope? How annoying can it be sometimes for others to not be able to understand you? Like back when you lost your T-cog and Fowler was being a bit of an idiot. Also, I would really love it if you were my little brother (or older brother, not really sure how old you are in human years) because you are just so nice and cool! You are also very charming._

Bumblebee: Eh, sometimes it's hard, but I try to make the best of it. I try to make the best of every situation! And when Fowler was being an idiot I was really mad, but looking back at it now it's kind of funny! Poor Fowler was so confused! And thanks for the brother comment. I don't have any real brothers or sisters anymore but I have ones that act like it. So I'd love to be your brother Indigo Ninja!

Fangirl: And I'm sure she would like to be your sister! Thanks so much Indigo Ninja! Next up we have an anon named Nova Breaker who confesses:

_Bee, you are the most fraggin' adorable incarnation of your character there is! On another note, I have a serious question for you: have you ever wondered why Raf is able to understand you when none of the other humans can? I've thought about that for a while and can't come up with an explanation. Maybe you could clear that up for me? Please?_

Bumblebee: Well Nova Breaker, I wish I could! Nobody really knows how Raf understands me. Maybe it's because he's really smart or maybe it's just because he was given the ability to. I honestly have no idea, but I'm just glad that he can! It makes me happy to have such a good friend.

Fangirl: And it makes us happy too! There is nothing that fangirls and boys love more than a bromance! And I agree with Nova Breaker. Bumblebee is adorable to no extent! Thanks much Nova Breaker! Next up to bat we have FireRose Prime who confesses:

_LOVE YOU BEE! You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life. I've always seen you as that little brother who always tries to stick up for everyone, even if someone else could do it better. I just wish I could understand all those beeps... or even better that we could just fix your voice box. Ah just so much squee. Keep rocking it Bee! _

Bumblebee: Awwww! Thanks! And it's true I do try to stick up for my friends! Well, I technically see them as my family. They've taken care of me, so I do my best to protect them. And if nobody can ever fix my voice box, I'll be okay! I've got my family! Rock on FireRose Prime!

Fangirl: That was probably the cutest freaking thing I've ever heard in my entire freaking life. I just feel like _hugging_ something now. Thank you FireRose Prime for giving Bumblebee the opportunity to brutally murder my emotions. Anyway! Next up we have an anon named Princess of Dreams who has quite the interesting story to tell. Let's take a look shall we?

_Hello Bumble Bee! I'm an earthling, training in The Land of Dreams. I think you are very sweet. I also think that the way you talk is absolutely adorable. If you feel different, I know how you feel. I have a mental disorder on the autism spectrum, PDD/NOS, and some ADHD to go with it. I don't understand the way human behave, I only eat certain foods and I have a huge worry issue. But I realized that my difference is what makes me special. Remember that! Ok? If you or the other Autobots ever need help or want to visit the dream world, Put this magic key in any lock. Have a nice day! I hope the war ends soon so you can all go home! I'll help in any way I or the Dream People can!_

Just when I thought my emotions couldn't get anymore twisted. Bee! What do you have to say to that awesomeness?

Bumblebee: Well, to be honest, I'm both confused and proud! I have no idea what the dream people are or what the magic key is, but what you said about differences making you special was absolutely right! I know that being different can sometimes be hard, but it sounds like you're doing an awesome job. So keep on rocking Princess of Dreams! I might just talk to Optimus about recruiting the Dream People! And you have a great day as well!

Fangirl: Something tells me that the 'Cons wouldn't stand a chance against them. Thanks so much Princess of Dreams! That was both moving and inspiring! Next up we have DuskMoon15 who confesses:

_Bee, not only are you adorable, your name is too. And don't even get me started in your optics; they're the perfect shade of blue! You're like the innocent little brother no one can get mad at. I only wish you didn't have to fight so much, but you're just so good at it. I remember when you stole the spark extractor from Megatron. You kicked his aft nicely. I'm rambling now. Can I give you a hug please?_

You know Bee, that is absolutely true! I remember watching that episode…you were throwing down with the best of them! It was AWESOME!

Bumblebee: Thanks! Technically, I'm a little young to be fighting, but you do what you have to do right? And thanks for the compliment about my optics; sometimes Bulkhead teases me about them because they're so big! And your name is pretty cool too. It sounds very mysterious!

Fangirl: I know right? I do like her name. And what about giving her a hug? You know how to give people hugs over the internet right? You just put the word "Hug" in asterisks.

Bumblebee: *Hugs*

Fangirl: And I'm sure she appreciated that more than you will ever know! Thanks DuskMoon15! Next we have Starcee138 who confesses:

_I think a lot of times you sell yourself short. Just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you aren't skilled or worth it. If that were the case, you wouldn't have made it to Team Prime. Seriously. Oh, and another thing- YOU are freaking adorable! Just the way your optics spin and your cute door wings! You lighten the mood around the base all the time and I love how you take Raphael out racing because he's your charge. You're an awesome guardian, and no one could ask for better. Don't let the war take away what makes you who you are. And remember- even through the dark times in the war, your fans will be here if you ever need to talk.  
Oh, and I know you aren't a Camero in Prime, but I got to ask- I saw a yellow Camero with black racing stripes that had 'Transformers' painted in silver kind of small on the sides of the stripes, and the Autobot symbols on the sides, just like the real deal. I had a heart attack when I saw it, but my real question is- Was that you?_

Bumblebee: I'm going to be honest here. Half the time I take Raf out racing is because I want to go also! I didn't get to have much of a childhood back on Cybertron because of the war and everything, so I feel like I finally have the time to be a kid with Raf. He's my best friend, and we do everything together. I try to be the best guardian I can be, so thanks for saying I'm doing a good job. I try not to sell myself short, but sometimes I don't feel as good as everyone else. But I'm getting better at it I hope!

Fangirl: Hold on a mo'. You didn't answer her question. Was it you that she saw? You know, the yellow Camero?

Bumblebee: I'm not quite sure, but I believe the human phrase for this type of situation is "I plead the fifth!"

Fangirl: Fair enough! Thank you Starcee138! Next up we have Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator who confesses:

_Bee, I just have to say that you are the cutest thing in the world. I'm very sorry if you're offended by being called 'cute', because you're a macho Autobot who can defeat any punkbutt Decepticon blindfolded, but you're a sweet guy so I highly doubt you mind it, right? You and Rafael are the perfect match! You're both young, love to race, sweet and gentle. But you're both the most adorable things I have ever seen. Like if I was an Autobot I'd probably date you. Sorry, Ratchet, but you're probably in your late 40's in human years and Bee's in his mid or late 20's which is also a bit old. Raf is perfect. I'd date him if I was one of the humans that knew of your existence. I'd tell Raf myself, but I think this is only Transformers that are going to be questioned. Bee I love your adorable whirls and beeps. I let out a fangirl squeal every time I hear them, who doesn't? I'll finish this letter up because I know you've got other letters to answer. So see ya!_

OKAY! HOLD UP. I got something to say here. Now, I almost never disagree with any of the people who confess but Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator are you _serious_? You wouldn't date _RATCHET_? Oh my God I think you just broke my little fangirl heart! It doesn't matter how old he is it's RATCHET. He is _perfection_ in Autobot form. I think when I talk to him someone's going to have to TIE ME to this chair! I mean just _look_ at him! I-

Bumblebee: May I address the question now?

Fangirl: What? What are you doing here? Oh yeah. The confessions. Right. Go ahead.

Bumblebee: Okay, thank you. I don't mind being called cute, I think it's funny! And I'm sure Raf would absolutely love to get to know you better. What do you say Raf?

Rafael: Ummmm…I'm twelve and a half. I don't know if I'm ready to date.

Bumblebee: C'mon! Go for it!

Raphael: Okay…

Fangirl: Fantastic! Thank you Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator for your confession, and I hope you and Raf can live happily ever after. And just a note, Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator, *Brings out bat* I know where you live, and that Ratchet comment will not go un-punished for.

Bumblebee: You need to calm down. She didn't mean any offense.

Fangirl: Fine. *Puts away bat* Thank you again! And now we have an anon named Another Guest who confesses:

_Bee, you're the smallest bot in team prime but that doesn't mean you can kick aft! I always inspire you as a big brother not a little brother (sorry if that offended you) because your never afraid to give your life to the ones you care so much and you stood up for what is right and take down a mech who is 3x taller then you! You make an awesome guardian for Raf and Raf could never ask for a better one. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BEE! Can I have a hug?_

Bumblebee: Awww! Thank you! I do my best! And I wouldn't mind to be your big brother either. Then we can go kick aft together! Oh and just a side note- *Hugs*

Fangirl: There you go! You're getting a hold of this whole internet thing. Thank you Another Guest! Next we have Lynn Jones who confesses:

_Bumblebee...I love the door wings! and the big blue optics are adorable!_

Bumblebee: Well thank you! I like my door wings too!

Fangirl: Thanks Lynn Jones! Short, sweet, and to the point. Now we have another anon named BlackMirror who says:

_I love you bumblebee you are so cute especially when you're mad. I just want to hug you all the time I even have a backpack with you on it!_

Bumblebee: You know, I've never had someone say I'm cute when I'm mad so thank you! And here's a hug for you too! *Hugs*

Fangirl: Watch out Bee. Soon all the fangirls and boys will be requesting hugs! Thanks BlackMirror and awesome backpack by the way! Next up we have TimeLordBud who says:

_I guess, you were my first transformer I ever got, and did you ever know you sound just like Spiderman?_

Bumblebee: Well, I'm proud to be your first transformer, and no. I never knew I sounded like Spiderman. Does Spiderman talk in beeps?

Fangirl: I don't know, but there's a crossover I would like to see! Thanks TimeLordBud! Next up is I Am Blueberry who says:

_First I must say, BUMBLEBEE, I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU TO BOTTOM OF MY HEART!_

_You are just sooo adorable! Now confession time. I will confess that I draw you...a lot. And I am able to rattle off everything about you to anything that sits still long enough (which most run after I open my mouth so...yeah). Anywho, I just hope that Ratchet will be able to fix your vocal processor soon! I really want to hear it! Maybe you'll sound just like you did in G1 *fangirl squeal* that would be sooo awesome! So to wrap up my train-wreck of a thought, I just want to say this: you amazing, selfless, and bold. I can't wait to see what type of Autobot you mature to be!_

Bumblebee: Oh you draw me? That's awesome! I'd love to see some of them! And I also hope that my voice box gets fixed soon, it's been so long since I have heard my own voice! And I don't know how I'm gonna grow up…hopefully like Optimus. I see him as sort of a father figure.

Fangirl: So does every Transfan ever! But thank you I Am Blueberry for that confession! And I would love to see those drawings…maybe you could send me some? Anyway, next up we have Anonymous BW FG who confesses:

_Bumblebee you are very awesome! I admire your courage when you defied Megatron and had your voice box torn out as a consequence. But still you fight on! What kept you going after the Battle at Tiger Pax? As Miko would say, "Rock on, Dude"!_

Bumblebee: Tiger Pax. Now that was probably the scariest battle of my entire life. Thank you for saying I was brave…in reality I was terrified! To be honest, it was my friends that kept me going. They were there for me through the rough times that came ahead, and for that I am forever grateful. And you rock on as well!

Fangirl: Yeah, Tiger Pax seemed pretty rough. Kind of weird when you realize that the word "Pax" means "peace". There wasn't anything peaceful about that! Thank you Anonymous BW FG! Now we have Optimus's girl who confesses:

_OMP! Bee is so darn CUTE with door-wings on his back! He's is like a little brother to me. I have a toy version of him as well in my room. Can you tell him that he and Raf make a great team for me, please? It would mean the world to me. Bumblebee is the sweetest Bot on the show. I would just LOVE for have him as my guardian and younger brother! I feel so badly for Bee on the show. I just wish that I could give him a great BIG hug! He is really lucky to have Optimus as his leader. Bumblebee and Raf are really lucky to be together as close friends. How does Raf do that on the show? He has the cutest face of all the Autobots. Optimus is lucky to have Bee as his scout. *hugs Bumblebee* Bumblebee has really great alt. mode on the show! I just LOVE the racing stripes on his alt. mode! I just HATE what Megatron did to his voice box! That was NOT nice at all! Megatron needs to have his voice box removed by Ratchet in his sleep! I would just LOVE to be there for Bumblebee and the other Autobots! Just like Optimus: Bee also has amazing fighting skills like his AWESOME Leader, Optimus! *sighs*_

Wow. This. This confession has just won the internet. My God girl you know how to fangirl like a _boss_! What do you have to say to that, Bee?

Bumblebee: Wow. Thanks! That just completely made my day! Thank you for all the compliments especially the one about my fighting. I've been trying to get better at that! And I am really blessed to have Optimus as a leader. He's one of the best 'Bots around. And again, I wouldn't mind being your brother either. Primus, when this is over I'll have a million new siblings! Oh and *Hugs*

Fangirl: Optimus' girl I thank you for practically summing up all the feelings of all Bumblebee fans everywhere. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of you! Next up we have Ardent Aspen who confesses:

_Bumblebee, you are without doubt the most adorable 'bot I've ever seen. (Baby Transformers don't count, they're cute by default. Even the ones Megatron totes around in rusty barrels) As a human with siblings, several of whom are younger than I, there are times when I find myself taking a protective view towards you and thinking things like, "They can't say/do that to 'Bee! I'll knock their windshield in!"_

Bumblebee: Yeah! I've got Ardent Aspen watching my back! Those 'Cons don't stand a chance! No but seriously thank you! I'm sure that you are taking awesome care of your siblings. It sure sounds like you are! Keep on rocking!

Fangirl: Thanks Ardent Aspen for that awesomely protective confession! Next up is Naughtia who confesses:

_Bumblebee, you are just too. Fragging. Adorable! I can't express how adorable you are! Especially your cute little wings! If I could ever pick an Autobot to be my guardian, I would pick you! I also love how you have a fast car! I love to go fast, which is why you're my second favorite transformer! Plus, I love your stripes! It fits in with your name! I would give you a hug if I could, but you're too big! I also love your little antenna! They are so cute! __Also wanted to say that you have the biggest, cutest optics in the whole wide world! But you can also kick decepticreep aft! I love how you can go all sweet an' innocent, to extremely bad aft in one second! I also love how you use little sounds to talk! I wish I could fix your voice box for you! Bye for now!_

Bumblebee: It doesn't matter how big I am, I can still give you a hug! *Hugs* and it's true I got the stripes so that it matched up with my name. Ratchet sometimes says that I look sort of childish with it but I don't care! I love it! And I'm proud that you would want me to be our guardian, that means a lot to me.

Fangirl: And what Ardent Aspen said about you going from "Want a hug?" to "Come at me bro!" is awesome. That's so true! Thank you Ardent Aspen! Next we have metalatron-she-lives who says:

_Sup BB, The names Metalic and I have to say your one cool mech, though if I were you I __would use my innocent nature to get all the femmes I'm sure this is why. Have to go my sister wants her sparkling back (AKA: the laptop) his names Twitter don't ask why cause I don't know._

Bumblebee: Well that was…strange. I'm not using my so-called adorableness to attract femmes yet; maybe when I'm older I'll give it a try. And I have no idea how your sister birthed a laptop but you should probably give it back. Kidnapping is wrong.

Fangirl: Yes Bee, that it is. Well Bee that just about wraps it up! Any last words?

Bumblebee: Well, I'm just glad I stopped by. I didn't realize I had this many people rooting for me, so that gives me a whole new reason to fight! All in all, today was awesome!

Fangirl: Well we enjoyed having you here! Thanks for coming and thanks again Raf for translating. On behalf of the Transformers fandom- We love you!

* * *

Well, that's it for Bee! Next up- The one, the only, the amazing RATCHET!

Do you need to confess your undying love for him? Do you just HAVE to tell him about how beautiful his face is? Here's your chance! Send them in!

Note- In the last set of confessions, right around three people sent in a confession, and then later sent in another one. I put them together for this chapter, but in the future, could you all please not do that? It makes the confessions way too long. Thank you!

Fangirls and boys forever! Let's bring the love for Ratchet!


	4. Confessions for Ratchet

Guess who loves all of her brilliant readers? I'll give you a hint, her name starts with "ratchets" and ends with "fangirl". Thanks for all the lovely confessions! Now let's give Ratchet some well deserved love shall we?

Disclaimer- On my laptop I looked up who owned Transformers. Unfortunately, the web designers made a mistake and put "Hasbro" instead of "Completely obsessed fanboys and girls." So until I have a chat with Hasbro's lawyer, we don't own transformers.

* * *

Fangirl: Asdfgfhkjgkl.

Ratchet: Excuse me?

Fangirl: Dear Lord. Omigod. I can't. I just- Omigod.

Ratchet: Human. What is the matter with you? You look like you're glitching.

Fangirl: HE'S TALKING TO ME! GREATEST DAY EVER!

Ratchet: I think I've got the wrong room. I was supposed to go to some confession thing that Bee and Optimus already went to.

Fangirl: Wait no! No! No! No! No! Nope you've got the right place! I just think my brain died a little bit seeing you. Yeah, this is the confession place where people confess their confessions or something like that. Okay can I go first? I normally don't do a confession but SCREW YOU ALL I MAKE THE RULES HERE!

Ratchet: _Nobody_ said you couldn't do a confession. Go for it.

Fangirl: Okay, here we go. Ratchet I just want to say that you are by far the greatest transformer in the history of ever and I love how you have that grumpy attitude that just makes you all the more adorable and the way you say "I needed that!" makes me giggle like a mad woman every single time you say it and I think you should get out in the field more often 'cause you look awesome when you fight plus your face is sexy and I want you to father my children I love you.

Ratchet: Did you say that all in one breath?

Fangirl: Yep.

Ratchet: Okay then… Yeah, this was a mistake coming here.

Fangirl: No wait! I'm sure the others will be more sensible in their reviews! See, first up we have dragonrobotgirl who confesses:

_Okay, Ratchet. You are way too cool. You are my third favorite Autobot, sorry but it's true! Um, whenever I see an ambulance the first thing I think is "There goes Ratchet!" No kidding either. Well, second thing I think at least. The first thing I think is "I hope that person is okay!") And question, who is the most annoying person at the Base?_

Ratchet: Well at least this human made a little more _sense_!

Fangirl: Eheheheh. I'm not sorry.

Ratchet: You _should_ be more worried about whether or not that person is okay before you worry about if it's me or not. More than likely, it's not. And the most annoying person at base has to be Miko. She's always wandering into the battlefield, not even worrying about what's going to happen to her! Drives me crazy!

Fangirl: Yeah that could get annoying after a while. Why would she want to run away when she could just spend time with you? Crazy right? Anyway thank you dragonrobotgirl. And just a note for you- _third_ favorite Autobot? Really? *brings out bat*You will be punished for that comment.

Ratchet: I thought Silas was crazy.

Fangirl: Anyway, next we have Autobot-Mayday who says:

_Hi Ratchet! First things first, YOU. ARE. FRAGGING. AWESOME! And can you do me a favor? Throw a wrench at knockout for me will you? And did you know some people pair you up with Optimus or even with Knockout? What's it like being a medic? How come you don't leave the bar much? Why aren't you a guardian? TELL ME! TELL ME!_

Ratchet: I **thought** you said that these people were going to be more sensible!

Fangirl: *Sigh* When I hear your voice it's like I'm riding a unicorn.

Ratchet: Oh Primus. Anyway Autobot-Mayday, I thank you for that compliment. And I'll do my best to throw a wrench at Knockout if I see him. I'll be sure to say it's from you. And NO, I didn't know that people pair me up with those two. That is absolutely disgusting! And I don't leave my lab because there is too much work to be done. I don't have a charge for the same reason! If my charge asked _half_ as many questions as you did I wouldn't be able to get anything done!

Fangirl: Okay, be nice. Just kidding, you're hot when you're angry. Anyway thanks Autobot-Mayday! Next up is Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator. She says:

_I FRAGGING LOVE YOU RATCHET! I am sorry that I said I wouldn't date you, but I only said that because when I told my brother I'd date you he was all up my grill on how you're probably a 100 year old ROBOT and I was a creepo for dating someone that much older. I didn't want there to be people on here that are like my brother and don't like that sort of thing. I would date you now that I know I am no longer the only one who wishes to date you, but I got Raf! Now my confessions, my whole wall is covered with pictures of you. Whether they're drawings, posters, pictures printed out or both of our names written in a heart; they cover my wall. And this is really big confession...alright so when I watch Transformers: Prime and I see there's a close-up of you, I pause the show and I kiss you. I'm not the only one right? Love you!_

Oh Honey, of course you're not the only one! **Lots** of people kiss their television when Ratchet comes on! I sure do! And to be honest, I can't remember what color my wall is because of all the Ratchet posters I have up. Sister you are not alone!

Ratchet: Okay I want to leave. This has crossed the line. I take no offense to you not wanting to date me Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator. I don't want to date you! This is ridiculous! You all are way too young for me! And what you said about the pictures and the kissing…that is the most disturbing thing I've ever heard in my entire life.

Fangirl: Age doesn't matter. What we have is love.

Ratchet: I _don't_ love you!

Fangirl: One day you will! And you know it! Anyway thanks Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator. Next up we have DuskMoon15 who confesses:

_I LOVE YOU, RATCHET! *squeals like a little girl* You are epic, awesome, and any other word that means the same thing. There are so many things I love about you: your paint job, your alternate mode, your frame, that crest on your helm, the look you get when you've just realized something important. Did I mention you are wicked epic? But I have to admit, sadly, that I wouldn't date you or anything like that. I'd be lucky to see you anywhere, because I'm a loyal Decepticon Supporter, but mostly because I've fallen head over heels for a certain red 'con._

Ratchet: Knockout? What could you possibly see in that mech? Or in the 'Cons for that matter? But thank you for your compliments. And I have been told that when I realize something my optics light up and I start to smile. Miko is forever making fun of me for that! Furthermore, I'm glad that you wouldn't date me. I have too many girls that want to do that.

Fangirl: What me? Where'd you get that idea? Anyway thank you DuskMoon15. Next up we have Anonymous BW FG who confesses:

_RATCHET YOU ARE AWESOME SAUCE! You are the COOLEST incarnation of your character there is! I just love how that, even though you have a tough exterior, you are just like a Cybertronian Grandpa to the kids! Can I have a hug? (Be sure to give ratchetsfangirl one too!)_

Did you hear that Ratchet? Anonymous BW FG has proclaimed that you must hug me!

Ratchet: I am not giving you a hug. Please leave me alone.

Fangirl: DO NOT GO AGAINST THE WORD OF ANONYMOUS BW FG!

Ratchet: Yeah, okay. Anyway, what she said was true. I do kind of see some of the younger 'Bots as my grandchildren. And sometimes I even see the human children as that as well!

Fangirl: That is just adorable. I think you deserve a hug for that. Don't worry! I'll give you one! *Attack hugs*

Ratchet: You need to get off of me! You're worse than Miko!

Fangirl: Whatever, you know you love me. Anyway, thanks Anonymous BW FG! Next up to bat is Ahensiek who says:

_Hi, Ratchet, Hi Ratchet, Hi Ratchet, Hi Ratchet. Hey Ratchet this isn't Ahensiek it's me! Yellow! Ahensiek is feeling sick so she let me borrow her laptop. I got a question, since you're a doc bot and all, can you tell me something? Shadowwolf3433 always says this. "Rule 34 if it exists there is porn of it." What does that mean? Oh and can you tell Dad I said "Hi" and also I might have broken the TV... Bye Uncle Ratchet!_

Ratchet: What in Primus' name was that all about?

Fangirl: I think I can explain. Yellow is a character in Ahensiek's story _Where the Jokers Never Sleep_. He is Bumblebee's son, a sparkling, and in a way, your nephew. So go on then, answer his question.

Ratchet: I'm still not sure exactly what's going on…Since when does Bumblebee have a son? And as for your question I believe that depends on who's saying it. There are some people who can find the bad in anything.

Fangirl: Basically saying if you put certain people on a computer, yes, they will be able to find porn. Another known fact, if you type anything onto Google Images, eventually a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic picture will show up. Seriously. I typed in "ratchetsfangirl" and a Pinky Pie picture showed up on the last page. Really? This is what the internet has done to us. I've never done anything art-wise related to that. And furthermore-

Ratchet: How did we get on this topic?

Fangirl: I don't know. Porn and ponies. I have to admit that's a new one for me. ANYWHO thanks Ahensiek! And now we have Starcee138 who says:

_Ratchet, you make me laugh with your sense of sarcasm. A lot, actually. I have to ask- while Optimus is out patrolling, and the others are taking care of their charges, what the frag do YOU do? I mean, every single time we see you; you're at the monitor. (Except for when Optimus sends you out... which is rare). I mean, I'm always on the computer on this site, but I doubt you're catching up on your favorite Fanfiction. (Now that I think about it, NEVER under any circumstance go to and search your own name. I'll just go ahead and preserve your 'innocence') But seriously, what are you doing? And despite you being 'the medic', you can kick some aft! Seriously. You're awesome dude! Every time I see an ambulance, I contemplate getting hurt just to see if you'd pick me up. I never said I was smart. Oh, and P.S.- you better get used to loving a human, because I'm pretty sure our host is devising a scheme to marry you right now. Just saying._

Ratchet: Well here's a question that makes sense at least. When Optimus and the others are out, I still have a lot of work to do. I monitor for any Cybertronian life forms and any Energon signals. I try to perfect the ground bridge, and under no circumstances do I go on Fanfiction. You don't need to worry about that. And thank you for the compliment on my fighting skills. Arcee says I'm not as good as I used to be and it feels good to prove her wrong! But don't get yourself hurt on purpose. You seem to be the most sensible one here. Unlike our host, who is insane! I think you're right about her trying to marry me.

Fangirl: What? Me? That's nonsense. Thanks Starcee138! Now here's WhiteCougarMatrix117 who says:

_Hello Ratchet! I have a question. Why are you so grumpy? Don't kill me for asking! *holds up wrench proof shield* But you are kind of mean to the kids. I wish you and the other 'bots were real! I would make sure you were my best friend! You sell yourself short. You are amazing and awesome. Don't beat yourself up for Bumblebee's voice box. Blame ol' Megsy. I think you need a hug Ratchet! *hugs and kisses on the cheek* Your sweet when you want to be! Go easy on the kids, got it? P.S. What?! Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair?! _

Ratchet: PLEASE DO NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME. I do not wish to be kissed by strange humans. And the reason I'm grumpy is because I'm dealing with Miko and Bulkhead all the time! And then I come here and I've got you idiots to deal with! Anyway, I don't blame myself for Bumblebee's condition. I know that it was Megatron's fault. Just sometimes I think that I could have done better.

Fangirl: Aw. Don't feel like that. Do you need a hug?

Ratchet: No.

Fangirl: Maybe later then okay? Thanks much WhiteCougarMatrix117! Next up is Starscreamfan who confesses:

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You're third on my list of favorite TFP characters! I always wanted to say that I think you're the BEST medic in any incarnation! I mean Knockout is good but you're WAY better! I smile every time you come on screen! And one more thing...Are you really considered Ratchet the "Hatchet" or did fans just make that up?_

Ratchet: Nope. Arcee and Bulkhead call me that when they think I'm not listening. My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!

Fangirl: Yeah that's right you tell 'em! Plus, you're way better than Knockout! Rock on Starscreamfan! Next is Rainy-day who says:

_Hello Ratchet. I'm pretty sure you have 'I need this' list. So, are there things you __**don't**__ need?  
Also I want you to know you're my favorite Autobot. You are VERY awesome medic. Would you take me somewhere in your alt-mode? Please?_

Ratchet: The one thing I **don't** need is people asking me for rides. That's what I don't need.

Fangirl: Thank you Rainy-day and here's some ice for that burn. Oh snap! And next is FireRose Prime who confesses:

_SQUEEEEEEEE! Aww Ratchie, You're the best! Even when you yell at people, namely Bulkhead. It's kind of funny because my best friend acts just like you like 99% of the time. It's a bit weird; she even threw a wrench at me! So extreme hugs from me. _

Ratchet: I think your friend and I would get along very well! She sounds awesome! Bulkhead deserves to be yelled at sometimes. However, please keep your hugs to yourself. I do not need them.

Fangirl: Yeah 'cause he's going to get them all from me!

Ratchet: NO.

Fangirl: Whatever. Thanks FireRose Prime! Now it's Indigo Ninja's turn! Let's see what she has to say!

_Hey Ratchet, how's it humming? Though I think that it was pretty awesome that you were able to pull a punch to Meg's face, I think your best moment was shredding all those zombie-cons. THAT was awesome. So, what was it like to be on Synthetic Energon? Though I doubt that anyone will let you live that down, I know that you had the best intentions when you injected that stuff into you. You remind me of myself when my little cousin bugs the scrap out of me and I want to throw a wrench like you do, but his big brother will murder me before I try to do anything. Ha ha. I give you a high-five for being the awesome medic that you are!_

Ratchet: See? A high-five. That is acceptable, thank you. Being on Synthetic Energon didn't feel very good. It was as if someone else was controlling my actions. The only part I enjoyed, was as you mentioned, tearing apart the terra-cons. That was actually pretty fun. And don't be afraid to keep your cousin in line! Never mind what his brother thinks! You can hold your own!

Fangirl: But giving hugs is so much more fun! Thank you much Indigo Ninja! Next is Nova Breaker who says:

_Hello Hatchet- excuse me, I mean Ratchet. Geez, you have so many adoring fangirls (not that I mind; I'm one of them) that all love you and want to date/marry you - looking at you, ratchetsfangirl. And onto my confession: I abso-fraggin'-lutely love you with all of my heart. Please pardon me when I say this, but if you EVER touch or even THINK about Synthetic Energon again, your spark will be in the crosshairs of my plasma cannon. I'm in love with normal Ratchet, the wrench-toting medic who's a big grump, but a secret softie, not the macho warrior who dissed Prime and flirted with Arcee. That's it, so... bye now! _

Why does everyone assume that I'm trying to marry Ratchet? So I've named myself after him and almost all of my stories have him as a main character. Does that make me obsessed?

Ratchet: Yes. Anyway to Nova Breaker, you don't have to worry about me trying that synthetic Energon again. The affects were absolutely terrible and Arcee **still** won't let me live down what I said to her. Neither will anyone else for that matter.

Fangirl: Yeah! Why did you flirt with Arcee? Can't you see that you and I were meant to be together? To Nova Breaker, thank you! Now we have Optimus' girl who fangirls:

_OMP! I just LOVE how he acts around the team! I was so happy after he saved Optimus from the Cybonic Plague on the episode "Sick Mind". I have always liked Ratchet from G1 to Prime. Optimus is really lucky to have Ratchet on his team as his Medic. I just LOVED how Ratchet kicked Megatron's aft in that one episode! Those moves were so very AWESOME! He needs to be out there kicking Decepticon aft on the battlefield! Ratchet is ONE tough Autobot when he wants to be. *sighs* I would just LOVE to learn how to help fix Optimus and the others from him. Ratchet does need to find a way to keep Miko at the base. That girl needs to stay put when she visits the Autobot's base! It is dangerous out there! I just happen to NOT like Miko's music at all like Ratchet. I think that he is a AWESOME Medic on Team Prime._

Again, this girl just knows how to fangirl. Anyway, to you, my dear Ratchet.

Ratchet: I am not your "dear". I'm glad that someone agrees with me about Miko's taste in music. It's horrendous isn't it? And I've been thinking about using that human appliance they call "Duct Tape" to get her to stay at base. Thank you for saying that I'm doing a good job as a medic. I really appreciate that. I've been doing my best.

Fangirl: And you, darling, have been succeeding! Thanks Optimus' girl! Now it's Blackmirror's turn. This is what they have to say:

_Ratchet you are a beast to me and you are my brother's favorite character! I can totally relate to you and your wrench throwing because my first time I went to camp I wanted to throw stuff at everyone because 1) They would not shut up. And 2) I could not sleep. Also if I got pranked it would be like "Come and face the monster you have awoken!" In other words "Beware my wrath!" But anyway you rock!_

Ratchet: Yes, I've also found that when I'm not running on enough sleep I start to throw things at people. And being the subject of Miko and Bulkhead's crazy pranks also puts me in a bad mood. So I can sympathize with you Blackmirror. I completely understand.

Fangirl: Thanks Blackmirror! Hope you have more fun at camp next year! Next is warperchick who confesses:

_Ratchet I'm a fan! Aren't most people these days?... But anyways I find it funny that you throw wrenches. Not so sure if that's a normal thing. But I often find others people's pain funny but my own, except that time I broke my thumb doing a cartwheel and laughed, but anyway! If I was an Autobot, I'd be a medic and train under you then start something so cliché like the instructor and student falling in love! LOVE YOU! And like one of my friends put it once to be funny: You WILL father my young. *smiles and runs off after pecking your cheek*_

Ratchet: WHY is everyone so fragging obsessed with kissing me?

Fangirl: Have you _seen_ your face?

Ratchet: Primus. I find it encouraging that you would like to study under me, but I have _no_ intention of falling in love with you! I'm probably old enough to be your father! I'm not fathering _any_ of your children! You people are insane!

Fangirl: But _that's_ why you love us! Don't even deny it! Thanks warperchick for that awesome confession. Now it's time for TheChippedCup who fangirls:

_Ratchet, I just want to say that I love you SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO much, and I don't care if Sideswipe or Sunstreaker don't like you, you're just amazingly-awesome in very single way! The way you throw wrenches and the way you occasionally shout I NEEDED THAT! in TFP! You're quirks make you just more amazing, and you get people to love you without even trying! The way you don't like being called 'Doc, and the way you're soooooo smart! You made that ground bridge all by yourself, with just your servos and your brilliant brain of yours! But brain isn't all you have. You have SEXINESS! You're the sexiest-sexy-sexy fine 'Bot that ever lived! I love how you're always worried, it makes you soooooo cute! I love how you have a little relationship with Raf, and feel guilty for 'Bee 'cause he can't talk! You're hilarious in your own way, and that's what makes you absolutely perfect to all of your fans, ESPECIALLY me! I could go on ALL DAY LONG with how amazing you are! But Fanfiction won't let me. So, to the sexiest, smartest, hottest, finest, coolest, rant-iest, most brilliant 'Bot in the world, I just want to say... IIIIIII LLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOUUUU!_

Nuh-uh honey. You need to back the heck off. This is my man here. You go find someone else sweetie! I will fight you for him! Don't think I won't!

Ratchet: Sweet mother of Primus. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M SO SEXY? I mean, I thought it was nice how you admired how smart I was, and my sense of humor, but seriously? There is a horde of teenage girls that want to kiss me and tell me how much they love me? ChippedCup, you shouldn't think that I'm sexy. I'm old enough to be your father. You people need like, counseling or something. I wish all of you people would just leave me alone!

Fangirl: Listen, you can't blame ChippedCup for this! It's your face that's to blame! It makes fangirl hearts melt!

Ratchet: Nope, I'm pretty sure that it's you guys that have a problem.

Fangirl: Hmf. Maybe. Anyway, thanks TheChippedCup! Now Naughtia confesses:

_Yay! Ratchet is awesome! I love how you can save practically anybots life as long as their spark isn't diminished! And it's hilarious how you always throw wrenches at everybody! Tell me, has one ever hit Optimus? Or a decepticreep? Anyways I'm rambling here, so I'm just going to wrap it up and say: You're an awesome bot and medic!_

Ratchet: Well, this person made more sense than the last! As for the wrenches, no I haven't hit Optimus yet. I have hit Breakdown and Knockout a couple of times. They weren't too happy about that, but I was! And thank you for thinking I'm a good medic. I've been doing my best.

Fangirl: Thanks Naughtia! Now it's Princess of Dreams who said:

_Hello Ratchet. I know you may not want to listen to a human, but hear me out. I really don't think you give yourself enough credit. I know you may not want to brag, but you need to at least acknowledge in your mind that you have done well. It's easy to believe in others, but sooner or later, you'll have to believe in yourself. It's important. _

Goodness Princess of Dreams! You're just out-right inspiring!

Ratchet: Well, thank you. But it is hard to trust in myself sometimes. So many have fallen in this Primus-forsaken war, and I fear that there will be more to come. But I'm glad that some people like you believe that I am doing well. It makes it just a little bit easier to go on.

Fangirl: Awww! Thanks Princess of Dreams! Now we have I am Blueberry who says:

_I have to say, Ratchet, you are my grumpy Uncle. Sure you seem totally mean and abusive at times, but that's how you tell us you love us. Another thing, you are a freaking genius! You are wicked smart and extremely collective of your thoughts. I give you a ton of credit. And I mean a TON! How do you do it? How in the name of the All-Spark do you keep track of everyone and everything inside (and out) of the base without totally losing it?!_

Ratchet: Thank you! I'm not even going to try to be modest here; it _is_ a lot of work! I guess the reason I'm so, as you put it, "collective of my thoughts" is that I've been doing this a long time. In the beginning it didn't look like this. It was a lot more chaotic!

Fangirl: How _do_ you manage to not lose your mind?

Ratchet: Who says I haven't already lost it? How else do you think Optimus got me to go on this stupid thing?

Fangirl: Hey! Play nice! Anyway, thanks I am Blueberry! Now TimeLordBud says:

_Dear Ratchet, you are an inspiration to all medics everywhere! What are your thoughts about the re-animation formula developed by West at Miskatonic University, which can supposedly bring dead humans back to life?_

Ratchet: No. That- that is going to backfire ridiculously. You just watch. And I am NOT going to help clean up the mess when it does.

Fangirl: Well, thanks TimeLordBud for freaking Ratchet out. No, seriously thanks, he's cute when he's scared. Next is nurse moonlight who confesses:

_Hello Ratchet, I love you a lot. You lead me to look in to the medical field. Don't hit me with a wrench please for these two questions. Why are you not a guardian? (You would be an awesome guy to be hanging with.) What are your thoughts of Wheeljack, prime and the humans on base? And to get computers to work be nice to them!_

Ratchet: No, to get the computers to work you have to hit them. It's the only thing that works. I'm not a guardian because I have too much work to be done. Wheeljack doesn't listen to save his life, but he's an alright guy. Prime is doing his best, and the kids are annoying. It is very nice how you are working in the medical field. I wish you nothing but the best.

Fangirl: As do I! Thanks nurse moonlight! Now youllbeinmyheart1997 confesses:

_Ratchet is so cool! He's an awesome medic and warrior! I honestly can't think of anything else to say; he has so many good qualities!_

Ratchet: Thank you. You make sense at least! I'm glad you think I'm doing well!

Fangirl: Thanks youllbeinmyheart1997! Short, sweet, and to the point! Now Ardent Aspen confesses:

_Dear Ratchet: does it get difficult to have to manage so much with tech you find to be outdated? And then when you are left with chaperone duty...I can understand any frustration on your part, but I think you're the glue that holds Team Prime together. Without you, the group would be...well, medically short-handed for one, but I think even Optimus would get angsty without you there. Or does Optimus not get angsty?_

Ratchet: No, he gets "angsty" sometimes, even when I'm here. It's kind of hard not to with everything going on. And I'm glad someone understands how frustrating it is dealing with tech that's so outdated! It NEVER works!

Fangirl: Kind of like taking away our Wii, and giving us a Gameboy Color to compensate right?

Ratchet: Exactly.

Fangirl: Oh! You agreed with me! Does that mean you love me?

Ratchet: No.

Fangirl: Hmf. You will one of these days! Thanks Ardent Aspen! Now Field Empathy confesses:

_Even though I don't qualify as a fangirl, I still deeply admire the writers of Transformers Prime as well as the characters. Ratchet, I've noticed that many have classed you as the "meanest" Autobot. From the more subtle cues, however, I've noticed that you care just as deeply as Optimus Prime, which is why he often confides in you. He also confides in you because you are older, and are no stranger to the horrors of war. Even though you aren't really a leader (no offence) everything weighs on your conscience, like Optimus. You have also further encouraged me to pursue medicine as a career. I have to say, I think I share your willingness to sacrifice your well-being for others, and keeping a level head when you need to until everyone else is okay, and THEN having a mental and emotional breakdown. I am in awe of your skills and hope to be as good as you someday. I also enjoy your sense of humor._

Ratchet: It is true that Optimus confesses in me for those reasons. I am also his oldest friend, and that is another factor. I never try to be the meanest Autobot, but sometimes it just comes out like that. I do care about the others; I just don't show it as much. And as I said to the last, I hope that your medical career works out for the best. The world can always use another medic in the ranks!

Fangirl: Very true! Nothing but the best to you Field empathy! Thank you! Now the last confessant is an anon named Guest who confesses:

_Hello Ratchet! I just want to say that you are the greatest Autobot medic in the whole entire universe! I always think of you as an uncle to me (even though you're a bit grumpy at times). But don't let ANYBODY tell you that you're just a medic because you can definitely kick some aft if you wanted to! I wish that you could be my own guardian because even though you're a cranky old mechanic, deep down you're so sweet and caring to be worthy of a guardian._

Ratchet: Why does everybody want me to be their guardian? I do not WANT to have to take care of any annoying humans, even if this one makes a tad more sense than the rest. I do appreciate how he thinks I am worthy of being one however, so thank you.

Fangirl: Thanks Guest for that confession! Any last words Ratchet?

Ratchet: Hmf. For the most part, I guess these people were okay. I really did appreciate some of the things they said. There were some, however, that completely crossed the line! They were insane! These teen girls need some serious help!

Fangirl: Oh you haven't seen anything yet.

Ratchet: What do you mean by- Wait a second. Why am I glued to the chair?

Random government guy: Hello! I've been called to marry two people here today by the names of Ratchet and Fangirl. Are you two the bride and the groom?

Ratchet: NO!

Fangirl: YEP! *Pulls out veil and bouquet of flowers* I'll see you later my dearest readers; I've got to go marry my dream man! Yay!

Ratchet: SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

Well, that got out of hand at the end. Eheheheh. I regret nothing. SO MANY CONFESSIONS! I love them all! Thanks so much, keep it up!

Arcee is next! Let's bring the love for this bad-aft femme!


	5. Confessions for Arcee

Hello my dearest readers! Thank you all for the Arcee confessions, and for putting up with this insane wait. I love you all! Time to fangirl and fanboy out!

And just a special shout-out to one of my _favorite_ anons, Optimus' girl. I have no idea who you are, but your reviews make my freaking day! You have no idea! Love you sister! And to TimeLordBud, you are legit. Seriously. If you guys haven't checked out his stories, do so! You WON'T be disappointed.

Disclaimer- In our dreams we own transformers. And then we wake up, are faced with the harsh reality, throw a lamp, and go back to bed.

NOTE-Ratchet unfortunately escaped from me. He knows he loves me. Just takes some time….

WARNING- A lot of girl-power feels in this one. Dear Lord, after writing this I felt like putting on all pink and organizing a chick army. You go girls!

* * *

Fangirl: FEMME POWER! Wooo! Thanks so much for joining us here today Arcee! It's gonna be so much fun!

Arcee: I don't know about that. Judging from what Ratchet said…

Fangirl: Ahh, he's I'm sure he was just exaggerating. Let's get this show on the roll shall we? First up is youllbeinmyheart1997 who confesses:

_Arcee, I am very sorry for your loss of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. They seemed like awesome people! You are such a bad-aft, it's not even funny! I get the feel that you're kind of like the mother of Team Prime, with Optimus as the father-figure, and Ratchet as the grandpa. Anyways, keep doing what you're doing and kick Airachnid's little spider aft for me!_

Arcee: Don't you worry. I'll be _more_ than happy to do that! Airachnid's going to get what's coming for her, that's for sure! I'm not sure if I'm the mother figure to Team Prime, sometimes I feel like the mother, but other times I feel like I'm one of the younger ones. But thank you!

Fangirl: Yeah, I can sort of see you being both! And I think I can speak for this entire fandom when I say that Cliffjumper and Tailgate will be missed. I'm sure we are going to get _a lot_ of messages involving them. Thanks youllbeinmyheart1997 for that confession! Next is Ravenspark who confesses:

_Hi Arcee! You are beyond awesome, which is why you're my favorite! Jack is very lucky to have a guardian like you. You're strong, intelligent and always there for everyone. I send my condolences for your partners. I'm sure they're both one with the all spark, watching over you every step of the way._

Arcee: You know, it sounds kind of sentimental but I'm sure that they are too. Thank you for your condolences, things like that just make it easier to go through the day. And what you said about Jack being lucky to have me as a guardian, I think _I'm_ lucky to have him as a charge. He's helped me more than anyone else probably, and he and I have grown really close.

Fangirl: Aww! You've made the people who ship Jack/Arcee very happy!

Arcee: _What_?

Fangirl: Ah, nothing. Thanks Ravenspark! Now Indigo Ninja confesses:

_Hello Arcee. I look up to you as a big sister, you remind me of my mom, who is protective, smart, and just plain 'ol awesome. I hate Airachnid with a passion, and I know that you only placed her in a stasis pod, but I just wanted to throw that out there. You also remind me of myself due to your past and what happened to Tailgate (I am so sorry), because I lost someone that I cared about a long time ago as well. But I want you to know, that no matter the circumstance, people are there for you. Don't give up hope, and keep all the good memories close,_ _and never forget those important to you._

Arcee: You and me **both** hate Airachnid. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with that Stasis Pod. I want to just give it a kick off a cliff, but I don't think Optimus would let me.

Fangirl: Eh, I would let you.

Arcee: You know, I'm sure you would. But to Indigo Ninja my condolences go out to you for your loved one. I know it doesn't get easier but like you said, people are always there for you.

Fangirl: Dang it. Why do I have a feeling that these are going to be the most emotional confessions yet? Oh well. Let's break out the tissues. Thanks Indigo Ninja! Next is shadow-dog18 who says:

_What's it like being the only femme on the team? Keep being a kick-aft femme! Oh, also I hope you finally kill that spider for all the things she did to you._

Arcee: Eh, sometimes it can be rough being the only femme, but I manage. I've learned to hold my own that's for sure! And Airachnid will bite it eventually, don't you worry!

Fangirl: You know, of all the 'Bots, you are defiantly the scariest. Airachnid best start running! Thanks shadow-dog18! Now Soundwave X Matrix says:

_You're an awesome fighter chick Arcee. You have some completely mind blowing skills. On a girl to girl note, what is it like being around mechs all the time? Do you enjoy it? Or do you get lonely and in need of some femme interactions? Just to round things off I think you took the higher road when you put the glitch Arachnid in stasis instead of killing her like she wanted you to do. I bow to you for that *Bows* you truly are an inspiration to many loyal fans. *Big hugs_*

Arcee: Well thank you. And it's true I do wish that there was a girl around here sometimes. That's probably one of the reasons I like June so much. Miko, however, is just as annoying as the rest of them. You sounded like Optimus when you said that I "took the higher road." Believe me, if I had my way, that was NOT the road I would have taken.

Fangirl: Well, if you **had** taken that road, Optimus would have been disappointed but your fans would have loved it! Seems like half the messages I've gotten say "kill the spider!" Thank you Soundwave X Matrix! Now we have warperchick who confesses:

_Omigod you're like the bad-aft chick in every epic show or movie! I totally admire you! It must've been terrible when you lost Cliff; I know I thought it was. I practically threw a shoe when he died. *kicks the wall* But anyway, I sort of compare myself to you in several ways... I like to think of myself as the hissy sister that snaps at the younger siblings in the house with a brother as a best friend and obeys the parents. You sort of snap at your teammates and still do as you're told... and your best friend died ... well, to sum it up; you're the best femme out there. And tell Ratchet "I don't care!" He should understand. Thanks!_

Oh that's right. Ratchet was particularly rude to warperchick. But it's okay 'cause he's so gorgeous!

Arcee: Okay then. Right. Anyway warperchick, you have every right to be a hissy sister! Sisters are the best! And it's perfectly acceptable to be hissy as long as you are doing it for the benefit of others. I swear to you, Bumblebee will thank me for acting like this one day.

Fangirl: I'm sure he will. Thanks warperchick! Next up to bat is WhiteCougarMatrix117 who fangirls:

_Hey Arcee! How are you? I have a confession. I wish you were my guardian and not Jack's!  
*crosses arms and pouts* You're really awesome and kick-aft! I think you're theme song is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson! I have a few questions we're all probably dying to know. How do you feel about Optimus? How did you feel when Ratchet flirted with you? Did you know people pair you with Knockout? Do you read Fanfiction? Have you seen Twilight? TELL ME! Anyway, I'm sorry for your loss. We all miss Cliffjumper. I feel like I'm the only one who remembers Tailgate though... I feel for you girl. So, stay strong!_

Arcee: And just _what_ do you mean by that?! Everybody remembers Tailgate; he was one of the greatest 'Bots who ever lived! How DARE you say nobody remembers him!

Fangirl: I don't think that's quite what they meant….

Arcee: You best hope I don't figure out where you live or so help me-

Fangirl: EXCUSE ME. As much as I would like to see this play out, this Fanfiction is rated T and I don't want to be breaking any rules. So why don't you just answer the questions, okay?

Arcee: Fine. Optimus has been like a father figure to all of us. Ratchet is creepy. No, that's gross. No and no.

Fangirl: That was the meanest answering of questions I have ever seen. Well, we thank you WhiteCougarMatrix117!

Arcee: I don't.

Fangirl: _Moving on_, we now have Starcee138 who confesses:

_Ahaha Arcee, you are awesome! I love your personality and alt. mode (who doesn't like motorcycles that can go 0 to 60 in seconds?) I really hate doing this here, but I have to ask: Were you and Cliffjumper friends, or more? And I would like to know the same for Tailgate. I can understand if you don't want to answer it though. If I were in your position, I probably wouldn't. Don't let your rage toward Starscream and Airachnid get the best of you- well, don't let your rage to Starscream get the best of you, cause I'd very much like him alive. You can kill Airachnid right now for all I care (could I watch?). Remember: what goes around comes around. Losing loved ones is hard and it never gets easy. On a less depressing note, I love watching your fight scenes the most because you kick aft like no other! Stay strong, femme. Bye!_

Arcee: Are you serious? Was Jack giving out my vitals again? Can't he tell that a femme likes to keep that personal? Hmf. Besides that, thank you. And as for my relationship with Cliff and Tailgate, that will be kept private. I don't feel like talking about that. Furthermore, of course you can watch me scrap Airachnid!

Fangirl: Me too! I'll bring the popcorn! Om nom nom! Thanks Starcee138! Next we have Ahensiek who says: _It's Yellow again! Well anyways I got a question for Arcee. Arcee you remind me of my mom because she's tough like you! And since you're a femme can you tell me. Where do sparklings come from? I asked Dad but every time I do he randomly points to a wall and shouts' "Look at the time, I got to go!" I don't get it! Can you tell me pweaasse with Energon on top? * Makes sad pouty face*_

Arcee: What? What's going on?

Fangirl: Oh it's good ol' Yellow again. As I explained in the last chapter, this is Bumblebee's son.

Arcee: Hmf. Bee never told me about him!

Fangirl: You going to answer his question?

Arcee: Well Bumblebee needs to keep this kid on a tighter leash! How does he know about this?! Why don't you go ask Uncle Ratchet, Yellow? He'll answer your questions.

Fangirl: That settles that! Thanks Ahensiek and Yellow! Next is Anonymous BW FG who fangirls:

_I'm glad you liked the hug! /hugs ratchetsfangirl/ And congratulations on the marriage! Arcee, you are definitely the awesomest incarnation of your character YET! I know that some people classify you as a "b", but I think that the reason you are tough is so you can make it from day to day without breaking down. You are a very strong femme, and I'd definitely like to be like you! Also, did you know that people pair you with Optimus, Knock Out, Bumblebee, Starscream, and nearly every other mech in the show? And that sometimes you are paired with Jack? I mean, I like Starcee [I have problems, I know], but it honestly wouldn't happen.  
Anyway, you are awesome! Be sure and say hi to Jack for me! _

Oh thank you Anonymous! Ratchet and I are very happy together! He just doesn't realize it yet!

Arcee: Wow. Well Anonymous BW FG, I'm glad you think I'm awesome! It gives me confidence to know that people would want to be like me. Primus knows I don't always make the right decisions. And yes I have been informed of people pairing me with every mech under the sun. That's _weird. _You all need to cut it out. But I will tell Jack you said hi.

Fangirl: But it's obvious that you have a very special personal connection with every male! Obviously! And Jack will get his turn to talk to fans don't you worry! Thanks Anonymous BW FG! Next up is Optimus' girl who confesses:

_OMP! You are like the sister that I never had! I just happen to also think of you as my big sister. I just LOVE how you beat the slag out of that Spider-Con! She had it coming a LONG time ago! What do you think of Miko's taste in music? What is it like being Jack's guardian? He is so lucky to have you as his guardian! I wish that I was in his place! You have AWESOME ninja-like moves in battle! You sure can kick aft in battle! What is it like having Optimus*sighs* as your Leader? I have waited so LONG to tell you this: Can you take me for a ride some time? Please, Arcee! There are so many places that I would like to visit! _

Arcee: No. You are a stranger. I have no idea who you are. I am NOT going to take you for a ride. However, I do appreciate the fact that we are on the same page about Airachnid. Miko's music is – actually not that bad. I like listening to it right before battle. It gets me pumped up!

Fangirl: I like hard rock too!

Arcee: Being Jack's guardian, as I mentioned before, is a form of a blessing. He's really helped me move on from Tailgate and Cliffjumper's death. Optimus is an excellent leader. I have no idea what your infatuation is with him, but I have no inclination to find out.

Fangirl: That's Fangirls/boys for ya! Always ready to obsess. Thanks Optimus's girl! Next is Dream'sRealm who says:

_ Arcee, thank you so much for inspiring me. Whenever I go through rough times in my life, I just keep thinking that you would never give up and that you'd keep fighting. You go girl! Keep on fighting the good fight!_

Arcee: Well, you're welcome. I guess. Thank you! I'm doing my best!

Fangirl; Very nice Dream'sRealm! Thank you! Next we have BlackMirror who says:

_Arcee you are kind of cool but I have to say that you are my least favorite. I'm sorry. "Why?" you ask? It's because you can't seem to forgive those who hurt you which kind of makes me sad. You should forgive Starscream, but not Airachnid because she's just creepy. Anyway keep kicking aft!_

Arcee: You are entitled to your own opinion. I've tried to forgive those who have hurt me but it's just too hard. He took away one of the people I like the most. And yes, Airachnid is creepy.

Fangirl: Yes, that she is. Thanks BlackMirror! Now we have PacersSaturdays2013 who confesses:

_Hey Arcee! All I got say real quick is that you are my favorite Autobot! I hope Airachnid get what she deserves by you! I do have a few questions. One- if you and Jack were both the same species would you date him? Two- Do you know what happened to your sisters? Three- Did you know that Airachnid killed Breakdown? I have a sport for you and Jack it's called MotoGT. Maybe when Jack gets to that age and when June agrees you may be able to stay with Jack forever and not until he leaves for college._

Arcee: Alright. One- No! I would NOT date Jack. I'm old enough to be his mother. Two- I honestly have no idea where they are. Three- Yes, I did know that! Furthermore, I have no idea what MotoGT is. I don't know what I'm going to do when Jack leaves for collage. I can't stay with him! I need to be with my team! I'm probably just going to go visit him from time to time.

Fangirl: Sounds good! Thanks PacersSaturdays2013! Next is Naughtia who confesses:

_Hey Arcee! I just wanted to say how amazing you are! Are you the only femme on base or are there others? Also power to the femmes!_

Arcee: Thank you. Femmes rule. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. No there's no other femmes but me. I don't mind it as much as I thought I would though.

Fangirl: Girl power! There's absolutely nothing better than girl power! Thanks Naughtia! Next up is CalanthaPrime who confesses:

_Hi Arcee! I'm so pleased to finally say some things that I have been dying to tell you. First off, you by far are an awesome aft-kicking femme! You make all the human girls and Autobots femmes proud! Second, thanks to you my little sister simply adores you and would try to copy your amazing skills! (though she's a bit clumsy), you've really made her inspired to take karate lessons. Well, I'm sure that you have more questions to answer so keep up the good work Arcee! Calantha out!_

Arcee: Your sister is going to take karate? That's kind of cool. I've always admired that human form of fighting.

Fangirl: I tried it once. Accidentally kicked my instructor in the face.

Arcee: Good job.

Fangirl: He didn't think so.

Arcee: _Anyway_, give your sister my best wishes! I am trying to represent the femmes here, and I'm glad CalanthaPrime and everyone else thinks that I'm doing a good job. So thank you!

Fangirl: Thanks CalanthaPrime! And tell your sister we said 'Hi'! Next is Princess of Dreams, whose messages I've always particularly loved. And she says:

_Hi! I think you're amazing Arcee. I've found you to be a strong female role model many girls and women can look up to. You're strong, brave, smart and truly kind. That's the role model women need in this world. For many years, women have been oppressed and looked down on. Even today, some boys and men still see girls and women as weak objects that can't fend for themselves. I fell into depression because of their teasing. But then I heard about you and wanted to be like you. I'm done being a victim! Don't ever stop being the strong femme you are! The girls of this world need someone like you to look up too!_

Arcee: Wow.

Fangirl: I know, right?

Arcee: Thank you! I'm doing my best. I have heard about cases like these, when woman are looked down upon. I think that it's terrible! Women are just as strong as men, and just as smart. There's no need to be a damsel in distress. You can always take care of yourself. It's terrible that you were teased because of your gender. I'm sure that you are making all women around the world proud as well for standing up for yourself. So thanks again princess. Keep on rocking.

Fangirl: Mm-hm. Girls unite! Thanks Princess of Dreams! Loved it! Next we have cupid's warrior who confesses:

_Hey, Arcee. I named my kitten after you. You're strong, brave, smart and beautiful. You remind me of myself. It must be annoying dealing with mechs all the time. If you need a girl to talk to I will listen. It must be very heartbreaking and hard to get over two mates. The thought of losing mine make me cry. Just remember they want you to live and be happy. Can you do me one thing? Kick the ugly spider-con butt and Starscream into next 1000 years for killing your loves. P.S - You look way better in purple and blue than pink_

Arcee: While I **do** appreciate your sympathy, neither Cliff and I, or Tailgate and I, were 'Mates". We were good friends however. Very good friends. I have come to peace with their deaths. I know that they wouldn't want me to live out the rest of my life upset and angry. I will give Airachnid and Screamer what's coming though. And I like blue and purple too!

Fangirl: Blue is my favorite color! Thanks cupid's warrior! Next is Nova Breaker! Here's what they have to say!

_Hi there, 'Cee. You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I just wanted to say thanks for being a bad-aft role model for all us girls out here! You are strong, independent, loyal, and you've always got your team's back. I'm really sorry about the death of your partners. I wish they could see how much things have changed. They'd be proud of you, like I am. Keep on keeping on! I've got your back. If you need any help, just ask Dusky. (DuskMoon15)_

Arcee: Who's DuskMoon15? I don't know who that is. Anyway thank you! I wish that my two former partners could see this too. I think that they would be proud.

Fangirl: Very true. Thank you Nova Breaker! And speak of the devil; next up is DuskMoon15! This is what they have to say:

_Arcee, um... look. I'm sorry for the tragic loss of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. You have my condolences. That shouldn't have happened, not to a femme like you. Not to someone as brave and loyal and strong as you. I understand what it's like to lose someone close to you, and it hurts. So, just stay strong, okay? Team Prime needs you to let it go so you can help protect earth - and Jack. Like Nova Breaker said, if you ever need help, just ask - but ask her! I'm a 'con!_

Arcee: You're a _CON_? You should be ashamed of yourself. Why would you join those who have hurt so many? How can you say you're sorry for the deaths of Cliff and Tailgate if you align with them?!

Fangirl: UMMM - okay. How 'bout we move on?

Arcee: And I take back anything nice I said to Nova Breaker! Why would she direct me to a 'Con? I swear if I see either of you-

Fangirl: Well next we have –

Arcee: I'm going to mess you both up, no matter what Optimus says, I swear to you –

Fangirl: ALL DONE! THANKS! Ay-yi-yi. Next is TimeLordBud. Try not to eat him alright?

_Arcee you are an inspiration to Fembots everywhere! I have been following your career since I first saw you in your fist bit role as "Generic race bike no 2", in The Fast and the Furious 2: Tokyo Drift! Tell me, when you first got the role of Arcee did you reach out to the former fem-bot who played Arcee in G1 for any inspiration and insight as to how you would take on our role among the Autobot team?_

Arcee: I don't know what "G1" is.

Fangirl: Ah well. It's a tad hard to explain. Think of it as an alternate dimension.

Arcee: I'm sure Ratchet would be interested in that! But no, TimeLordBud, I did not reach out to any other Arcees. I'm the one and only!

Fangirl: You sure are. Thanks TimeLordBud! Next is I Am Blueberry who confesses:

_Arcee, this is the best you yet! Sure I really miss the whole love triangle thing between you, Hot Rod, and Springer, but I'll get over it. Anyway, you my fine femme friend, can totally haul aft and kick it into high gear even with your life on the line. If I could choose who my siblings are, you'd be my sister from another mister. I can honestly say that you are caring, tough, and totally bad-aft! Keep bringin' your "A" game! Quick question: What held you back from going into Megsy's head? BTW: My favorite quote of yours is "Jack, you're a human. Can you build me a small intestine?" I use it ALL the time, just replacing Jack's name with a friend's._

Arcee: Good question. I don't honestly know what prevented me. Maybe because Bumblebee was willing, or maybe I thought he would do a better job. And honestly, could you say that you would LIKE to see what's in Megatron's head? From what Bumblebee said, I heard it was pretty rough. But I thank you for your compliments! I'm glad you all think I'm doing a good job.

Fangirl: You really are! And that quote that you mentioned, I Am Blueberry? Genius. I loved it. So thank you! Next is EHSparkwoman! This is what she has to say:

_Hey there Arcee, it must be hard being the only girl on team Prime. I know I'd hate it! What are your opinions on Starscream, Knockout and Optimus? People pair you up with them! I hate Airachnid too! Do you miss Tailgate or Cliffjumper at all? Also I'd like to point out that you're my favorite femme!_

Arcee: Well thank you!

Fangirl: DUH! 'Course she's your favorite femme. The only other competition is Airachnid! And nobody likes her, judging from the messages!

Arcee: Thank you! I do miss Tailgate and Cliff. A lot actually. They were my closest friends. But I have learned to move on. And I think I've covered the whole 'pairing' question.

Fangirl: Sure have! Thanks EHSparkwoman! Next is dragonrobotgirl who confesses:

_Hey Arcee! Way to represent the girl power! Your probably the second toughest Autobot, the first being Optimus. Your my second favorite 'Bot and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be nearly as interested in Transformers. But you're my favorite femme. I think that your new alternate mode is awesome and I like it a lot better than the G1 one. You and Jack make a great team. What's it like being second in command to Optimus? Also, You and Bumblebee are my favorite pairing!_

Arcee: No. That's weird. I do not – NO. I'm just going to ignore that. But thank you for the appreciation! And I like my alt mode too. Motorcycles are amazing.

Fangirl: That they are. Thanks dragonrobotgirl! Next is TheChippedCup who says:

_Arcee, you're a kick-aft femme, who is super-duper-uper amazingly awesome! You bring the total girl-power to the show, and are the best member of Team Prime (Besides Ratchet)! You're as tough as nails, but still keep her womanly charm all the while. You've gone through so many hardships, losing two people that you cared so much about - I could never imagine what that was like for you. But you don't break, you just bend. It doesn't stop you from fighting though. You keep fighting, keep moving on, while others would just break down and never come out of that sad abyss of sadness. You're a real tough cookie, and that's what makes you just that awesome! Sorry for all the sentimental stuff - You go girl! _

Fangirl: Okay. Before we go any further – Chip! I'm not going to warn you again! I see those subtle remarks you're dropping about Ratchet. He is MY man. Sister, I will take this outside. You do not want to go down that path. I will **mess** **you** **up**!. Anyway, carry on.

Arcee: Yeah, Ratchet told me about you two. Said you were both freaks.

Fangirl: No. He loves us. Wait- ME! He loves ME!

Arcee: Anyway, I thank you. It has been hard these days without either Cliff or Tailgate, but I'm managing. And it's nice to know that I have so many people who think that I'm doing a good job. It really keeps me going.

Fangirl: We got your back girl! Thanks TheChippedCup! Watch your back! Next is Transformer girl 1234 who confesses:

_Hi Arcee! I'd just like to say that I love how you show the Autobots how tough you are by kicking the Decepticons aft! You are my sister's favorite transformer and one of my favorites! I hope you keep it up!_

Arcee: Your _sister's_ favorite? _One_ of your favorites? Why not your favorite completely?

Fangirl: No envy! Only love! Thanks for ticking off Arcee Transformer girl 1234! Appreciate it! Next is autobot fangirl who confesses:

_Arcee, I just want to say hi and that I have nothing but respect for you. Your dedication to your partners, past and present is admirable and your battle prowess is a force to be reckoned with. I must say however that I feel obligated to tell you that although it is understandable to feel upset and still grieve the loss of Tailgate and Cliff, I wouldn't beat yourself up or hold anger towards it. If anything, I think both would tell you to move on and be at peace with yourself. I didn't know them personally, but that's my best guess._

Arcee: Yeah as I mentioned before, I'm trying to find peace with myself as well. I know that they wouldn't want their death to drive me to do something I wouldn't normally do. Not as easy as it sounds.

Fangirl: Whatever. Optimus may not like unnecessary violence but we sure as heck do! That crap is hilarious! Thanks autobot fangirl! Next is Link's Rose who says:

_First off, let me just start off by saying this; you are one of the most badass female characters I've ever seen. I mean, people like Selene from Underworld and Alice from Resident Evil are pretty much neck and neck, but YOU'RE above them on the list! (I have many)! If I ever had a sister (which I STILL DON'T! Imagine having seven brothers, the only other girls being your stepmom and mom! That would be me) I would want her to be as awesome as you. I recently saw Season 2 Episode 7 of Transformers Prime, and I freaking laughed my aft off at the part where you said "Get. Fragged." to Starscream. I mean, sure, I'm a fan of him, but that was just AMAZING! *le random hugs* So, does it bother/disturb you to see the pairings on Fanfiction you're a part of? For example Tailgate/Arcee, Cliff/Arcee, Optimus/Arcee, Jack/Arcee to name a few. Also did a huge fangirl *SQUEE* when you kicked Airachnid's aft! Do you like Transformers? Arg, why did I type that? My backspace button is broken, so I have to be REALLY careful when I type, or when I'm not paying attention. So, what I MEANT to type was this; do you like reading? Yes, it is random, but I just thought of asking. So - I can't think of anything else. BYE!  
_

Fangirl: Dear lord, did you get a hand cramp from typing that much? Jesus.

Arcee: Yes, the pairings bother me. I think of those other men as brothers and fathers, not as anything more than that. And as for the reading question, no. Not really. I have better things to do than read. Like save your world. And that needs to be done like three times a week it seems like. And Starscream does need to get fragged. I meant every word. I also meant to kick Airachnid's aft and for neither of those events am I sorry.

Fangirl: Ah that's why we love you! You tell it like it is! Thanks Link's Rose! Next up is Shrike who confesses:

_Hmm... what to say first? Okay, I've got it! Arcee, you are one kick-aft warrior! You may be small, but your prowess on the battlefield more than makes up for it. And even though I'm sure the loss of your partners nearly tore you in two, you didn't take your revenge in kind. I'm very proud of you. By the way, I kind of see you as the overprotective - and I don't mean that in a bad way - big sister to the kids. I mean, you are so protective of them. When Raf was hurt by Megatron, when you and Jack when to Cybertron with you, when Miko nearly lost Bulkhead, you were there. In short, rock on, sista!_

Arcee: That time I shared with Miko really was special. I knew that she was going through something very difficult, and I wanted to be there for her. I know that I'm overprotective in some ways. But when I'm around the gang, I really need to be.

Fangirl: True enough. I know that they can get into a lot of trouble! Thanks Shrike! Next is Dinowasp! Love the pen-name by the way! They ask:

_Arcee, is Rattrap really your great-nephew?_

Arcee: Who the scrap is Rattrap?

Fangirl: That answered that. Thanks Dinowasp! Last but not least! Awesomo3000!

_Hi, Arcee! I am a huge Transformers fan and I just want to say that you are my favorite Autobot on the team! You're cool, incredibly skilled at fighting, determined, not to mention very sexy! I'm really sorry for your loss of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. May they rest in peace. I got a question for you: Were you and Cliffjumper in a relationship when you first arrived on Earth? _

Fangirl: Dear lord. The 'pairing' questions won't leave you alone!

Arcee: It's a fair enough question. No, I was not. And as for the 'sexy' comment, I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to be your mother. Find some other femme.

Fangirl: Ouch. Shot down. Well Arcee, that's it. On behalf of the entire transformers fandom: WE LOVE YOU! Oh, and give Ratchet a kiss for me will you?

* * *

WELP. That's it people. LOVE YOU ALL. SERIOUSLY.

Next is the big, strong, adorable Bulkhead! Bring the love for this poor guy! He needs it! And if you wouldn't mind, tell me how I did on this chapter. Thanks!

Peace out!


End file.
